


Rendezvous in the Hedge Maze

by KennaxVal



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Rendezvous in the Hedge Maze

Pacing back and forth, I waited for Aria to arrive at the hedge maze. It may have seemed like a strange choice, but I knew it was the best place. As I looked around, memories flooded my mind, and I felt the peace that came with being in the area where some of my best memories formed. Besides, I knew this was the only location where Aria and I would be undisturbed.

She arrived looking beautiful beyond words. Her brown hair hung to her shoulders with full, grey eyes and a red dress that I couldn’t wait to remove. Shaking my head, I stifled such a thought; at least until I knew for sure of what she wanted.

The way she looked at me made my heart soar. For at that moment, I knew she wanted me, she wanted Liam Rys the man and not just the king. As I shared my thoughts with her, of waiting for this moment, wanting to forgo the process from the start and how much she meant to me, her eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

I kissed the back of her hand, telling her that I wanted her. She responded by removing her dress, letting it pool around her feet.

“Then take me,” she said stepping toward me.

Inside my pants, I was throbbing at the sight of Aria’s naked body. It was enough to make me forget about protocol and manners as I practically tore my clothes off. Her smile brought me incredible joy, for it communicated a great deal. This woman is my everything, and I knew it more than ever at that moment. She would always be there for me, as a wife, queen, mother of my children and even simply a friend.

I approached her carefully, wanting to savor every second of this encounter. Her skin was soft and warm against mine; my body tingled at her touch, especially when she wrapped her hand around my member. I let out a groan of pleasure and lowered her, gently, onto the ground.

Her body is perfection, and I didn’t know where I wanted to touch first. I started by kissing her while caressing her breasts. Her nipples formed to firm peaks against my fingers. Slowly, I lowered my lips to her chest and my fingers to her entrance. The heat coming from her wet folds served to amplify my desire for her, and I eased a finger inside.

She called out to me, moaning softly that she was close. I pulled my finger out and lined up against her, looking deeply into her gorgeous eyes. With a look, I knew she was ready for more and I entered through her folds.

My thrusts were slow and gentle at first, but I increased the intensity at her urging. Feeling myself about to come, I thought back to a technique I learned from Drake. He once told me when he wants to prolong an experience, he thinks about baseball. So I closed my eyes and thought back to the Yankee game I watched in New York. As I pictured men standing around on a dirt mound and an old announcer calling out statistics, I felt myself come back from the brink.

There was no way I wanted this to end, and I certainly wasn’t going to finish without making sure I took care of Aria. I opened my eyes again and said “I love you” to her. She replied, “I love you too” before the sweet sound of her moans signaled a satisfying climax for her. I pumped in and out, feeling the pressure build up inside of me and in that beautiful moment, I finished.

Our first time was exactly what I wanted it to be, a beautiful, intimate moment of profound love. And it was a moment that belonged entirely to us. There were to be obstacles in the way to our marriage, but I still look back fondly on that moment, if not that night.

The intimacy we shared was accentuated by the fact that this went beyond pleasure. Aria and I love each other, and I was grateful to add my favorite memory to what was already such a special place.


End file.
